Anxious
by Zonadow
Summary: Prowl just came off duty after feeling a heavy trickle of anxiousness over his and Jazz's bond. When he closes the door of their quarters, he finds out why...Quick smut fic, reviews appreciated. JazzxProwl


Prowl walked through the hallways of the Ark, to his and Jazz's quarters, sensing a growing anxiousness on Jazz's side of the bond. Prowl had sensed this feeling from Jazz before, and when he came to his quarters, Jazz was a shaking, depressed _mess_.  
He was hoping it wouldn't happen again, but the traces of the feeling growing, he steeled himself for what was to come next.

He tapped in the keycode to his door, and when he stepped in he noticed the only light was from the hallway - he couldn't even see Jazz's visor anywhere.  
Absently wondering where his bondmate was in their quarters, he soon got his answer.  
As soon as the door slid shut, a loud '_CLANG_' was heard as Jazz tackled Prowl full-force.

In his surprise, the tactician didn't realize it was his bondmate, and instantly restrained Jazz, pointing his rifle at his spark chamber.  
"You know Prowlie, that isn't very tactile - if I was a 'con, puttin' a rifle t'my spark chamber's a good idea - but yer needy _bondmate_? It'd kill you too."

Prowl subspaced his rifle and released his bondmate, relieved Jazz didn't take it personally.

With speed that would make _Starscream_ look as slow as those old humans with _walkers_, Jazz turned their positions and pinned his bondmate to the floor, and straddled him, kneeling down to take an enticing lick to his doorwing, using his left hand to send calming sonic pulses through to the other doorwing.  
"Jazz, what--ohhh,_ Jaaaazzz_...."  
Shivering at the tactician's moan of his designation, Jazz sent a deeper impulse, this time in the wires that were just so hard to reach but so deliciously sensitive - just under his handle.  
"_JAAAZZ!_"  
Hearing Prowl pronounce Jazz's name from a moan into a heady cry within a klik or two was a beautiful thing - and only a thing Jazz could do.

Suddenly wanting to speed things up alittle, Jazz leaned back up and turned the attention of his left hand and the sonic pulses it was emitting from Prowl's doorwing to his codpiece, earning another cry.  
Snapping the codpiece off, as well as his own while he was at it, Jazz focused a strong, concentrated pulse into Prowl's port.  
The tactician gasped and arched his back off the floor, onlining his optics to watch Jazz's face split into a grin as his sonic pulses did what he wanted them to do - fill Prowl's port with enough lubricant to start on him immediately, no prep required.

"Slag those pulses...P-_Primus_ Jazz..."  
The saboteur lifted himself up off the floor and knelt over Prowl, whispering huskily into his audios, hot air filtering over his neck.  
"I felt uneasiness over our bond before you came in - no doubt you felt m'anxiousness...?"  
"Y-yes, Jazz...Primus _please_..."  
"Please what, Proowlie~?"  
Prowl weakly bucked into Jazz, whimpering. "You know what those damned pulses _do to me_ Jazz....Please, I _need_ you..."  
"Need me for what...?"  
"JAZZ! Primus _slaggit _Jazz use that _Primus blessed_ cable of yours!"  
"On _what_...?"  
"_ME!_"  
Satisfied at making his stoic and usually self-calmed bondmate break down and _beg_, rather _erotically_ at that, Jazz lifted himself and bucked into Prowl, repeating the action several times as well as running his hands across sensitive bundles of wires in his sides and finally across his doorwings, both hands emitting calming pulses that directly defied the strong, hard thrusting.  
"JAAAAZZ! Oh _Primus Jazz_!"  
Focusing the pulses on his doorwings, Jazz leaned half his weight on Prowl, nipping at his neck while the tactician fell silent with the close proximity of overload.

Absently praising himself on turning his bondmate from uneasy and stiff to a _writhing mass of ecstasy_, Jazz decided Prowl had suffered long enough, and sped up his powerful thrusts while turning the pulses from calm to strong and chaotic, watching the tactician arch his back almost impossibly high, helm slamming against the berth, silently shrieking his overload.

Jazz followed merely a few seconds after Prowl, quieting himself to a low but positively _feral_ groan.

Collapsing to the side of Prowl and pulling himself out in the process, the two let their systems heave and cool until either one talked.  
"Jazz...what...brought that on?"  
"An old vidfile I have of you self-servicing...."  
Prowl sat up and looked at Jazz with a surprised expression.  
"How did you get a vidfile of that?"  
Jazz chuckled and put both their codpieces back on, and picked his mate up, settling them both back down on the berth before answering.  
"I installed a small, barely noticeable camera in yer _washracks_."  
"You what!? Jazz you do realize I could throw youin the brig for that!?"  
"Course I do Prowlie, but I know you won't. You can't be without me for_ too_ long."  
The saboteur put his hand between Prowl's legs, cupping his codpiece just over his port, and sent a constant, calming, soothing pulse through it.  
"Mmm, Jazz...how did you figure out that's_ just_ what I needed?"  
"Because you usually get a bit snappy after 'facin when yer port's sore."  
"You're_ insatiable_."  
"Thank you."

* * *

  
Hoped you liked.  
Reviews GREATLY appreciated :3 It gets me to post more.


End file.
